This disclosure relates generally to airfoils and, more particularly, to cantilevered airfoils.
Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, typically include a fan section, a compression section, a combustion section, and a turbine section. Turbomachines may employ a geared architecture connecting the portions of the compression section to the fan section.
At least the compression section and the turbine section include arrays of airfoils distributed annularly about an axis of the turbomachine. Tips of the airfoils may seal and rub against associated seal lands during operation. The seal lands may rotate relative to the tips of the airfoils in some examples, such as when the airfoils are cantilevered airfoils (or stators). High rubbing loads between the seal lands and the tips may cause damage. High rubbing loads between the seal lands and the tips may produce significant thermal energy, which can cause excessive fatigue damage.